


Fighting for the right cause

by Thepurebloodprincess



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor is sad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love, Romance, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has faced more defeats and set backs than he deserved lately, and on a cold night it has gotten him down. For the female assassin, it's a chance to get to know him better and comfort him, showing him that she and many others will always support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for the right cause

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Connor fluff, hehe. I hope you enjoy it :)

The female assassin closed the door behind her, the old wood shrieking. She kicked off her boots and left them in the corner, before treading over to the fire on bare feet. Connor looked up from the pot he was stirring in and smiled. He had taken off his robes and was left in his linen shirt and trousers, clinging to his damp skin.  
“How are the horses?” He asked as she also shrugged off her jacket and stripped herself of all the weapons she carried.  
“A little spooked by the wind, but dry and fed.” She replied with a smile.  
“Good.” Connor said. “ I’ve made us some chicken soup”  
He poured the soup into the wooden bowls and handed one to her. She accepted and wrapped her hands around the bowl, shivering at the heat. He patted the spot behind him, where he’d spread out his sleeping mat. She sat down beside him, and he wrapped a thick woolen blanket around her.  
She looked up at him, meeting his gentle brown eyes and drowning in the sea of emotions. It had been a rough week for him, news had reached her of his defeat, and he hadn’t spoken much about it. There was disappointment in his expression, confusion, fear, but also determination and passion.  
“Aren’t you cold?” She asked.  
“I’m fine, you keep it.” He insisted.  
She nudged him lightly with her elbow and then pulled the blanket over him as well. It covered his broad shoulders, but left his arms exposed. She shuffled in closer, her skin brushing against his. He looked down, a blush painting his cheeks.  
“Is this alright for you?” She quiried as she cuddled up in her share of the blanket, leaning on him ever so slightly.  
His lips curled into a large smile and he nodded.  
“As long at it is for you” He replied.  
The storm raged on outside, and the thunder occasionally overthrew the sound of the howling wind. Once they had finished their food, she put aside her bowl and brought her hands close to the fire, letting the flames warm her. Connor was silent as he stared into the fire, his fingers tapping against his knee.  
“Connor?”  
He hummed and she could feel his gaze burn on her back. She sighed, trying to surpress the urge to curl up to him, warm her hands in his and lay in his arms and let the storm do what it does while they were in their own world, together.  
“I heard about what happened. About your father.” She said carefully.  
He hummed again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see his muscles tense as he bit his lip.  
“I-I’m sorry.” She sighed, not sure what else to say.  
She felt stupid and wished she could make him feel better, make him feel more alive. His spirit was down and there had been a slowness in the way he moved on their way here, a resistance and defeat she hadn’t seen in him before. It broke her heart.  
“Me too” He muttered.  
“D-don’t beat yourself up about it. I can’t begin to imagine how though this is for you, but you did the right thing.”  
“Did I really? Because I’m not so sure. I’m not sure I’ve ever done the right thing. This path I walk is loaded with lies and stained with blood. My father, Washington, all the ones I fought to eliminate. And for what?” He spat, his voice rough and strained, the words barely escaping his throat.  
She turned around to face him, letting the blanket slide of her as their knees brushed against each other. She rested her hands on top of him and met his gaze.  
“For justice, Connor. For freedom.” She insisted.  
He shook his head.  
“Perhaps, but my actions were in vain. Somewhere along the way, I got distracted and lost. I fought evil with evil.”  
Now it was her turn to shake her head. She grabbed his hands, taken aback by her sudden outgoing behavior, and squeezed lightly.  
“You have done so much good. The people are behind you, they support your cause. You’ve fought for independence and freedom, and you have accomplished so much. You can’t win every battle, but that doesn’t mean you can’t win the war.”  
He sighed and looked down, his lip trembling.  
“An old lady in a tribe nearby me always told me «Never let your heart grow cold» and as a little girl, I’d ask why every time, even though I knew. “There are two outcomes, none of them better than the other. When your heart grows cold, you have lost your life. And when your heart grows cold, you have lost all the kindness, passion and love and it’s replaced by a selfish, destructive being.”  
She let go of Connor’s hand and placed it above his heart, feeling the muscles tense underneath her. She smiled at the comforting warmth.  
“You have a good heart, Connor. And not once have you forgotten that. Don’t let go of that sense of right and wrong, and keep fighting for what is right.”  
He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into her touch.  
“I won’t stop fighting. I’m just afraid. Afraid of fighting for the wrong causes, or having the opposite effect of what I wanted. Afraid of failing.” He whispered, the words getting caught in his throat.  
She locked her legs with his and shuffled closer. If she just leaned forward slightly now, she would brush his lips with hers. She squeezed his hand instead, pushing the temptation down.  
“Connor, listen to me. Sometimes things don’t go the way we want them to, even if we’ve worked long and hard on them. Life’s not fair that way. But if you just push through and try again, that counts. You have to get back on track and don’t let small setbacks defeat you. It’s the journey that matters, not the destination. If you only focus on the goal, you’ll get lost and confused. Take some time off to look at your options, and the roads you can follow. Then choose.” She assured him.  
They were so close now that her body was on fire, her skin burning at every point he touched her. She had to pull back now, otherwise she couldn’t resist him. If she didn’t pull back now, she wasn’t sure if she ever could. She wished he would pull away, but after the months they spent working together, he had gotten comfortable with her presence. He was no longer the stuttering, insecure man who wasn’t sure how to act around ladies. He no longer blushed and moved away every time she came closer to him, for work purposes of course, or gave her a row of apologizes every time he accidently touched her. He had shed his clumsiness and lack of words, but not lost his kind heart and spirit. He hummed, the sound coming from deep within his throat and sending shivers down her spine, then managed a genuine smile. She copied it.  
“It’s all gonna be okay, I promise. I’ll tell the captain his delivery has to wait so I can stay and help you, if you want.” She offered.  
He nodded, his brown eyes lighting up.  
“I’d love that”  
“okay”  
They were both silent for a while, listening to the fire crackle and each others slow, even breathing.  
“Are you still cold?” She asked him, glancing up at him through her fringe.  
He brushed it away, his fingers leaving a trail behind on her forehead. She smiled.  
“I’m fine? Are you?”  
She shook her head. For a moment, his hand lingered and she could no longer resist the urge. He was close, closer than he had ever been, and resisting his embrace every day had turned into a battle. She wanted nothing more to come home after a long journey or an exhausting fight and lay in his arms, listening to his adventures and knowing he was safe and sound. She wanted to be with him, in every way possible. She wanted to be close to him whenever she could, impossibly close. His presence was her comfort, her sense of home. She pulled herself up slightly by his hand and let her lips brush his. They were soft and warm, his nose tickling hers. He stayed still, and she wasn’t sure whether he was uncomfortable and wanted her to stop or if he didn’t know what to do. She hesitated and pulled back, but his hand came to rest on the back of her head, gently blocking her movement. She frowned, but took it as a sign and tried again. His lips fit onto hers perfectly, and she felt like her heart was going to explode and she was going to melt. She felt him smile against her and he pulled her closer, all the way into him. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her like she always imagined he would, and it was warm and safe and beyond expectations. This was what she wanted to come home to every time. This is what she knew would pull her through the worst days. And at that moment, after all that time, she realized he felt the same. Together, they were a team. They were each other’s love, hope and comfort, and that promise was now sealed by their very first kiss.


End file.
